The Sound of Settling
by EleniLeonora
Summary: With only a letter, a picture, and a possible old address, 14 year old foster runaway, Hallem decides it's time to grow up and search for her birth parents. Will she be successful?
1. When You Were Young, Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm such an awful updater! I'm also a liar too because I said that I would update right away but that was like 2 months ago and hellllloooo? Where are those updates? Not here. I haven't gotten very much computer time these past months. I've just been very, very busy dealing with personal issues, work, and not to mention I'm doing Spring Awakening at my local theatre, so that's kind of been taking up a lot of my time as well lol. You'll be happy to know that this is a new story that came along in my brain just a few hours ago. I was somewhat inspired by that new tv show on the CW called Life Unexpected. Haven't seen an episode yet, but I see previews all the time and it looks really good. I also watched August Rush today and was inspired and flooded with ideas as well.** **There really isn't much to figure out as you read. It's obvious that it's a Brooke/Julian story**. **History is a little different (i.e. high school brulian baby?), but will be explained later on in the chapters. Oh, and if you're confused on how to pronounce the name, Hallem (HAL + UM) that's all! :)  
**

*****For those of you who are wondering about The Cautioner and Maggie updates, I'm still working on the next chapters. Same goes for In The Realm Of The Basses, that chapter is almost finished up. I just haven't had the kind of inspiration that I got for this story. Just kind of full of writers block on how to close up the chapters. So, hopefully you guys aren't too angry with me. Once again, I apologize for being a cruel story teller. With that, I bid adieu and hope you guys enjoy my new story! Thanks a lot! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! ;)**

**-Eleni.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**When You Were Young, Part 1  
**

**Hallem**

Ever since I can remember, my name has been Hallem. I like it. It's original, especially since I'm a girl. Though, there was a time where my name was very different. One day, I broke the rules as usual and decided I would steal my birth records because I had planned on running away anyways. There it was on the certificate, in fourteen year old black ink, "Baby Girl Davis." I closed up the file folder fast because I thought I heard someone coming.

I packed my back pack with as many clothes as possible, crept into the mess hall and stole some food and walked out the front door. It was pretty amazing how oblivious some of the caretakers at the girl's home were, especially at 9'oclock at night. The weather outside was perfect and I had made it a point to get as far away from that area as possible. Once they know you've gone missing, you're caught in a matter of a day and the punishments are miserable. My first attempt at running away, I didn't even make it to the front of the building before a guard grabbed me by my back pack. Before I knew it, I was cleaning the disgusting bathroom toilets and pulling clumps of hair out of shower drains. Living in a girl's home was such a cruel way to live. I decided not to make any friends because I had plans of my own and I didn't want a friendship to get in the way. I was destined to find my birth parents and tonight was the night I would finally figure out who they were and why they put me through so much a torture and despair.

I finally reached a good looking tree that would block the sun from my pale face in the morning when the sun decided to rise. I sat down under the tree and just closed my eyes. Breathed in the smell of freedom, took off my knit hat, tousled my brown locks around and opened up my back up for the moment of truth. I took a deep breath before I opened the file folder back up. There were so many papers and envelopes full of information. I was so mesmerized by all that I was reading. It seemed so unreal because I never thought I would get to know who my parents were. As I mess through all of the papers something fell out onto the ground. It was a folded up a piece of paper with a picture wrapped inside of it. I picked up the picture that had fallen out as I un-wrapped the piece of paper. That must be her. That's my mother. She's beautiful. I'm in the picture too. I must have been at least a day or two old. With shaking hands, I picked up what looks like is going to be a very long letter and began to read it:

_My darling little angel,_

_This is a letter from your Mother to you, with love. By the time you get to read this, you'll probably be happy and content with your life, but I know you'll always wonder in the back of your mind why I would give you up. The 9 months we shared together were my most sacred memories and I will never let them escape from my mind. I'm 17 years old and cannot provide to take care of you. I'm still in high school and I have plans to attend college and become a successful fashion designer. I know you may think it's selfish that I'm doing this, but please know that I didn't want anyone else to have you, but me. My family is definitely a big influence on the decision I have made. I don't live with my mother or my father, so I know I couldn't give you the best that you deserve. That is why I gave you away. I want you to know that I will never go a day with out thinking of you. I'm so sorry to tell you that your father wasn't present at your birth. He couldn't handle it and he moved away with his family. I know that you're not very happy with us, I wouldn't be either. But, understand, I was only doing what was best for you, my sweet little girl. Please forgive me and your father. I'm holding you in my arms as I write this note and the doctors are coming to take you away soon. I love you so much and I understand if you never want to try and find me, but if there is a chance you do, I live in Tree Hill, North Carolina on 11677 Ocean Avenue. You will always be forever in my heart._

_Love,_

_Your Mother, (Brooke Penelope Davis)_

By the end of the letter, my tears had created this crazy image from the ink running together on the paper. I wiped my tears away. I was only mad at her for one thing and that was her thinking that I would be happy and content with my life by the time I did read the letter. She was wrong, but that wasn't going to stop me from finding her. She seemed like such an intelligent woman. Too bad my father didn't stick around. I looked at more information on him and my mother, like their hobbies, illnesses, siblings. My mother's consisted of designing clothes, cheer leading, and hanging out with her best friends, Peyton Sawyer and Haley James Scott. My father, who's name turned out to be Julian Baker, enjoyed writing, working on cars, watching movies, and hanging out with his friends. No serious illnesses on either sides of the family and both were an only child. I read and read and read until I couldn't take it anymore and I fell asleep. The next day was going to be an adventure and I could only hope that she still lived in the same house, on the same street, in the very same town that I was roaming in.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Alright, I know it's short, but that's just the first part. The second part will definitely get more interesting and be longer. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please leave me reviews and tell me what you think about it! Please, please please! :D**

**Thanks again!**

**-Eleni.  
**


	2. When You Were Young, Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Okay, so here is Chapter 2 and it is definitely way more satisfying than the first chapter! That's pretty much all I have to say. If you have any questions or are confused about something, feel free to make a review. I love reviews! They make me smile! Thank you to the first 4 people to review my story! I appreciate all of your comments! That's all for now!**

**ThanksLove&Peace,**

**-Eleni.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**When You Were Young Part 2**

**Brooke**

I remember the first time I ever hailed down a taxi in the busy city of New York. I was 21 years old and was accepted for an internship at ELLE Magazine and came down as soon as I possibly could to get my career going. I was probably the most helpless girl in Time Square that day. I was late my first day because I couldn't hail a taxi. I thought all that was done was a whistle and boom, you have your taxi. I was wrong. It took me about 25 minutes to get into the back of a cab. I finally got fed up and just took someone else's cab. I know that's rude, but at the time I didn't care. Today, I can hail down a taxi like a pro.

Today is a busy day at the office. I leave to go back to Tree Hill in 2 days and I can't wait. I've been in New York for 3 months for Fashion Week. I had such a wonderful time, but it's definitely time that I head back to my home. I miss my friends and family dearly and don't think I'll be able to handle the distance if I'm here any longer. I walk into the large building where my office is located on the 10th floor. Clothes Over Bros. is the best thing that has ever happened to me. It's completely changed my life. For my first 3 years out of high school, I didn't think that I was going to make it anywhere. I was afraid that because of the bad choices that I had made that karma would get back at me and ruin everything. I slowly grew out of my 3 year long depression and decided to get on the ball and start my career. That's when I got my internship and that's the day that changed my life. As I get out of the elevator I see all of my employees hard at work. So many bodies just moving around so quickly, working together, working alone, making phone calls, being miserable from working for 10 hours straight.

The first thing that I needed to do was call Millie and make sure that everything was going smoothly at the boutique in Tree Hill. Then I needed to call Peyton and make sure the house wasn't giving her any problems. After all that was checked off my list, I grabbed some sketches and headed back to my hotel room, poured myself a glass of wine, worked on my sketches and then quickly dosed off, dreaming of what I dream about every night.

* * *

**Hallem**

This town just seems so small, but once you hit the down town part of it, it doesn't seem so small anymore. The first thing I notice is a diner. I definitely need to sit down, get something to drink, probably water considering I have no money and for food I guess I'll eat some of those Twinkies that I stole from the mess hall. When I opened the door, the bell rang through the diner and people turned from their booths to give a stare, like any natural reaction. Right as I sat down a kind waitress had asked if she could get me anything and all I needed was water. I was bored, but had been walking awhile, so I needed to rest. There were magazines on the table sitting in a little rack, so I decided to look through them when the cover title of a certain magazine crossed my eye. It said "B. Davis." Certainly seems familiar, so does the girl on the cover. Could this be who I think it is? I quickly grabbed the picture out of my pocket to take a look at it and compared faces. She was so young in this picture, but the woman on the magazine cover looks so sophisticated and confident and mature. This is a fashion magazine, maybe she did become a successful fashion designer like she wrote to me in the letter. The waitress came back with my water.

"Excuse me? do you know who this is?" I asked, showing her the magazine cover.

"Of course, that's Brooke Davis. She's the owner of Clothes Over Bros. She's very well known here in Tree Hill. I think she actually still lives here. Her boutique is about 2 blocks from here" The waitress said, like I just should have known all of these facts.

"She still lives here? So she's from here?" I stupidly asked. I was just in awe that this could quite possibly be my birth Mother and I was getting so close.

"Yeah, I was a freshman when she was a senior in High School. She's lived here her whole life." The Waitress finished.

"Thank you, I have to go." I said collecting my belongings and running out of the diner doors, leaving that waitress probably extremely confused.

I didn't know whether or not to go to the boutique right around the corner or go to her house. Why not both? Oh my god, what if she is at the boutique? I don't know what I'm going to say. I haven't even prepared a speech or anything. I can clearly see the shop. I'm about 10 feet away when I finally walk through the doors. There seems to be only two costumers browsing around and then I see a woman behind the counter, her back was facing me. She had long, dark, locks. She was tall and was dressed a T. That had to be her. I walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me?" I said. I guess I scared her because she jumped a little bit and turned around. Revealing her self not to be who I thought she was. My smile turned from happy to sad.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you scared me… Can I help you with something?" She asked very politely.

"Ummm, I was just umm wondering if you could tell me about Brooke Davis." I nervously asked.

"Of course, not too many personal details, though. Do you write for the Tree Hill High newspaper? We get kids like you all the time." The chipper woman asked me.

"Uh, no. Actually, this is gonna sound crazy, but I think I'm comprised of half of this woman's gene pool. I think she's my birth mother." I said as I put the magazine up on the counter. She looked like she was about to laugh in my face.

"What? Birth Mother? Brooke never mentioned having children, let alone giving one up. That's not possible." The woman said, not believing a word I had said.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy. What's your name?" I asked, trying to reason with her.

"I'm Millie." She replied back.

"Pleased to meet you Millie, I'm Hallem. Here's my story in a nut shell. I ran away from an awful girl's home, but before I did, I stole my birth records. All of this information has gotten me this far, not to mention I have a picture that I think can prove of her being my Mother." I took the picture out of my pocket and handed it to my new acquaintance, Millie. She looked at it long and hard, her eyes widened. She put her hand over her mouth in disbelief.

"Oh, my God." She said in a dull whisper. Her eyes were watering like she was about to cry. I began to smile because it was nice to finally have someone else experience this with me. It was nice to know that someone believes me, someone to help me.

"You do look just like her. But, look, Brooke isn't here; she's in New York and won't be back for another 2 days. I think I know someone that can help you, though. I don't know about Brooke's past life. I've only known her for 7 years. I know someone who has known Brooke from the inside, out." I smiled.

"Is it not possible to call her?" I asked a little curious.

"Well, you see, I would, but she's very busy and if I were to call her it would transfer back to me because well, I'm her assistant. So, it's kind of pointless. But I can try and leave her a voice mail, she usually checks those." Millie spoke very fast.

"Okay, that works. So who's this person that can help me better than you can?" I asked, confused and anxious.

She wrote down an address and a phone number and told me how to get there and that if she could drive me she would, but she couldn't because it's her job to watch the store and take care of customers. She sure could talk a lot that was for sure. She came from around the counter and actually gave me a hug and wished me good luck. I enjoyed her company. She was very sweet and kind.

* * *

When I walked out the door, I looked at the paper and it said "Peyton Sawyer" on the top of it. That was the name my Mom wrote in the letter, calling her a best friend. I walked and walked until I came across the address. It said "Red Bedroom Records." I walked in and the first thing I see is a bar, with a lonesome bartender standing behind it, cleaning glasses. This place was pretty huge. I began to walk up to the bar when he noticed me.

"Aren't you a little too young to be at a bar?" He asked.

"Aren't you a little too old in general?" I fired back.

"Ouch." He said, sitting the glass on the table.

"Yeah, doesn't feel too good does it? I'm not here for an alcoholic beverage. I'm looking for someone." I spoke back.

"Well, it's possible that I can help you, it just depends on who this person is and if you're going to be mean?" He questioned.

"You were mean first. I'm looking for Peyton Sawyer?" I asked with, crinkling my one eyebrow.

He didn't say anything, he just pointed to a door that had a Red Bedroom Record's sticker on it, with the name "Peyton" spray painted on the door. I should have tried looking a little bit harder. I smiled back at him and said thank you.

"If she's on the phone, I suggest that you not speak. She gets pretty aggravated if you try speaking to her while she's on the phone." The cute bartender warned. I shook my head in agreement and quickly opened the door. I could hear her speaking, so I quietly walked in. The very first thing she did when she saw me was put up an impatient index finger saying "hold on" I would assume. I stood there for what felt like an hour, but it was really only like 5 minutes. She was yelling at someone on the phone about a girl named Mia and shows being canceled and tours and dates and all kinds of confusing stuff. She's obviously a manager or something of the sort. Finally she hung up the phone. I'm not going to lie, I feel very intimidated by her.

"I'm sorry, have a seat. Can I help you with something?" She spoke much more politely to me than to whoever was on the phone.

"I just had a few questions about someone that I think you know quite well, her name is Brooke Davis?" I spoke, more nervous than ever.

As I began to walk closer, she stood up, staring at me as if I was a ghost. I didn't know what to do, other than to keep walking closer to her.

"You're her. It's you, isn't it?" Peyton spoke, in awe.

"I… I think so. I just want to know. I have all the information right here. She mentioned you in the letter she wrote for me. I met Millie at the boutique, she sent me to you because she said you would be able to help me better than she could." I finished.

"I can't believe it's you. You look just like her, every little bit of you. This is insane!" Peyton said, getting excited, she hugged me. I didn't know what else to do except hug her back.

"Sit down, let's talk. How's your life? I bet you have a great family" I cringed at the question. I sat down, took my hat off and sat my back pack on the ground. I chuckled a bit, but only sarcastically.

"Well, to be honest I don't have a family. I went through foster care until I was 10, but then got put into a girl's home. I was never adopted. Two days ago, I decided to runaway from the girl's home and go in search for my birth parents. I've gotten this close to my Mother, just wondering if I'll ever find my Father." I spoke softly, a little sad. The look on Peyton's face went from happy to sad in an instant when I said that I didn't have a family.

"You ran away? Does anybody know where you are?" Peyton asked, sounding worried.

"Well, I mean, I'm sure someone is looking for me, but it's not like I'm that important. On the third or fourth day, they usually give up and leave it up to the cops to find us." I honestly spoke.

"Wait, who's they?" Peyton asked.

"The care takers that live within the home. You know, the one's who are supposed to take care of us?" I said, followed by a chuckle.

"I'm so sorry. That sounds awful. Do you have a place to sleep?" Peyton asked. _No. _I think to myself.

"Yes, I'm uhh, I'm staying at a motel, I have a room." I quickly lied.

"Okay, well, do you want some lunch? I can cook some mean grilled cheese? I'll take you to my house, you can meet my family." Peyton offered.

"That sounds nice." I replied back.

* * *

When we pulled up into the drive way, I couldn't take my eyes off the house. It was so beautiful. I couldn't help but notice the toys in the front yard, assuming she has children. No more than 10 seconds in the drive way, the front door swings open, revealing a curly headed little blond girl. She could have been no more 3 years old. She came running to the car and jumped in Peyton's arms.

"Mommy! You're home, I missed you!" The little girl exclaimed.

"Aw, Mama missed you too. Want some lunch?" Peyton asked the small little girl. She didn't answer though; she dropped from her Mom's arms and walked over to me.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"My name is Hallem, but you can call me Hal if you'd like. What's your name?" I asked, squatting down at her level.

"AnaSophia Eleanor Scott!" She spoke loudly, sounding very proud of her name.

"Well, that's a very pretty name." I said standing back up us the little curly blond ran into the house.

We walked inside the house. It was the perfect, messiest house ever. There were toys, crayons, and construction paper on the floor, news papers and juice cups on the table, markers with the caps off. Peyton didn't look very happy about it all, but I thought it was comfortable.

"Sawyer and Anna, you get your butts down here right now and clean up this mess! Where is your Dad? Shouldn't he be encouraging you two to clean up before Mama gets home?" Peyton shouted up the stairs. Just then, a replica of the 3 year old came walking down the stairs, but she was probably a few years older, I'd say 7. Her curls were much longer and thinner and she looked really annoyed.

"Dad has been in the garage all day working on the car. I've been stuck with the germ goblin all day, Mom. She's been torturing me." The older blond wined. I thought she seemed pretty funny.

"Aw, you poor thing." Peyton said, rubbing the top of her head and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, go clean up the mess in the living room, please." Peyton demanded. Before Sawyer went to the room, she noticed me.

"Wait, who is that?" She asked, while pointing.

"This is my friend, Hallem, but you can call her Hal." Peyton spoke for me.

"Oh. Mom, she looks like Aunt Brooke." The little girl seemed to quickly notice.

"Yea, I think so too." Peyton said while smiling at me.

Eventually lunch had ended. I colored with Sawyer and Anna while Peyton and Lucas cleaned up the kitchen. Lucas was a very kind, young man. When Peyton told him who I was, I thought he was going to cry. It was cute. I then decided to take the girls outside to play because Peyton was going to try and get a hold of Brooke and eventually… She did.

* * *

**Brooke**

The sound of my cellular device made me jump out of my sleep. I looked at the caller I.D. It was Peyton, good ol' Peyton.

"Hey, Peyt, what's up?" I say.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Peyton asked. I guess she could hear the sleep in my voice.

"Nah. Well, yeah, but it was time for me to wake up anyways. So, what's up?" I asked.

"Well… is there any chance that you're sitting down?" Peyton asked. _Oh no, this doesn't sound good._

"Umm… I'm lying down, but I can sit up. Peyton, what's going on?" I said as I pushed the covers off my legs and stretched out a little, rubbing my temples.

"You're never going to guess who's playing with Sawyer and Anna in my front yard right now." Peyton spoke. I had no idea who she could be talking about. I could hear the smile in her voice, so I knew that this wasn't a bad thing.

"Umm… Jamie? Peyton, I don't know, will you just tell me what's going on, please?" I asked, starting to get impatient.

"Brooke, your daughter, she's here, she came looking for you." I couldn't believe the words that had come out of Peyton's mouth. This wasn't real. I was silent. I couldn't speak.

"Brooke? Are you there? Hello? Are you okay?" Peyton asked. I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Wow, I…I can't believe this. Is she okay? Is she healthy? Does she hate me?" I had way more questions than ever. I was already packing my stuff up as I was on the phone with Peyton. I was so nervous, I didn't know what to do.

"She's fine, she's healthy, and no she doesn't hate you, at least I don't think, she just really wants to meet you. Brooke, she looks just like you. She's you, but 14 years old. She's sweet, kind, a little smart mouthy, but that's okay because so are you!" Peyton said, tripping over her words, she was excited.

I was on my lap top, looking up the first flight out of New York, letting Peyton's words sink into my brain. This was so surreal to me. This couldn't be true.

"I'm taking the first flight out of here. The company will have to deal with out me. Meet me at the airport, and make sure you bring her with you." I said quickly. I couldn't bear to be here any longer.

"I will." Peyton replied back.

"Oh, Peyt… what's her name?" I asked.

"It's Hallem, but she said she likes to be called Hal." Peyton spoke.

"Hallem." I said under my breath. I couldn't believe I was about to meet my daughter. My daughter, my baby, my little girl, my sweet angel that I had given away, I just want to hold her in my arms right now.

I hung up the phone with Peyton and continued packing my things. I couldn't stop crying. I was full of so many emotions. I didn't even have time to go to the office to let them know I was leaving two days early and I didn't care.

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm on my flight, fidgeting and becoming so nervous that I couldn't figure out what to do with myself. There was so much going through my mind. When the plane landed, my heart started fluttering, I was more nervous now getting off of the plane than I was getting on it. As I walk up the long, narrow, path way, I make my way past the unnecessarily slow people. I just wanted to get to the front gates and see my daughter. I didn't care about grabbing my luggage.

I'm getting closer and closer until finally I see my blond best friend. Standing next to her is a very small brunette. Her hair is long and slightly wavy, she has green sparkling eyes, and she definitely has my trade-mark dimples. This can't be happening. I made that and gave it away and now I want it back and I haven't even said anything to her. We just stared at each other for a really long time. Finally, with tears in her eyes, she put her hand out.

"Well, I'm Hallem, your daughter. But, you can call me Hal." She smiled.

I grabbed her face and softly wiped her tears away and put her in my arms. We hugged for what seemed like hours.

"I'm your Mother." I whispered.

"Can we go home, now?" Hallem asked.

"Yeah, let's go home. We have a lot to discuss."

And with that, we left the airport. I only hope that nothing but good will come out of this. I never want to hurt her ever again.

* * *

**And that, my friend's is the end of chapter 2. You gotta tell me how you felt about it! So go ahead and click that review button, I'd be so happy if ya did!**

**Coming Soon:**

**Moving In**

**Welcoming Party for Hallem**

**Hallem Meets the rest of the Tree Hill Clan**

**Enrolling In School**

**Fight Night  
**

**Finding Dad**

**PEACE&LOVE,**

**-Eleni!  
**


End file.
